Surface and bulk micromachining have been developed in recent years to allow the batch fabrication of many different types of electromechanical devices using processes which are well-known in the semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry. Micromachining is also revolutionizing the field of microfluidics by allowing microfluidic devices to be fabricated in sizes and with a complexity that has not been possible heretofore.
The present invention is directed to a microelectromechanical (MEM) flow control apparatus which can be fabricated by a combination of surface and bulk micromachining. This MEM flow control apparatus has potential application wherever a small controlled rate of a fluid is to be dispensed (e.g. for drug delivery), and can be formed in combination with a submicron filter and pressure sensors on the same substrate.
In one mode of operation, the MEM flow control apparatus of the present invention provides a field-free channel wherein the flow of the fluid can be regulated.
In other modes of operation, the MEM flow control apparatus of the present invention can be used to increase, decrease, stop the flow of a fluid.
In yet another mode of operation the MEM flow control apparatus can operate as a peristaltic pump to assist the flow of a fluid.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.